That Night, That Call
by Beautiful Sensations
Summary: "Well, I wanted to see if you would fall for it," replies Red, suppressing his laughter, his eyes twinkling with ecstasy. "Normally you're the one pulling off all sorts of tricks and pranks. It was nice to be at the other end for once."- Luckyshipping. Written for Round 4 of Empress Empoleon's Pokemon Writing Challenges.


**_A/N-_**_ this is the 4th entry for Empress Empoleon's Pokemon Writing Challenges at PokeWrite._

* * *

I find humans extremely interesting. Maybe it's because I'm not one myself, but let it suffice to say that observing human behaviour is my hobby. I have nothing else to do with which I can fill in the many aeons with, so I satisfy my boredom by roaming around the universe and attaching myself to any particular human who intrigues me.

But their extremely short lives annoy me. I have to keep looking for a new human every seventy years. And just when I think that I've _finally _figured out the tangled depths of a human's mind, the human dies, and thus the search for another thought-provoking mortal begins.

It's like a vicious circle. But then, so is everything in the world.

My newest human companion- no, not companion, they don't realize my presence, the blind creatures- human _pet _is a rather fascinating female named Blue. A young thing, no more than eighteen years of age, and yet her fellow humans call her an _adult._ They don't realise that none of them are _adults_, compared to how long I've been roaming this gloaming world. My breath itself causes Time to wither and Space to fade. And those puny, foolish Homo sapiens call themselves _adults._

And who am I? Well, that's a story for another time. But I digress. Back to Blue.

She is, by far, the most enigmatic human I've ever seen. Her complicated past, her character, the way she views the world, even her sparkling blue eyes that remind me of an Aura Sphere shooting through the air- everything draws me to her.

She has faults as well, of course, no one is ever perfect; but I appreciate her flaws as well- one of my favourite hobbies are dissecting human weaknesses and finding out their root, and their solution.

And, of course, one of the greatest faults she has is to be in love. Her beloved is a young man who calls himself Red; cheerful, optimistic and determined in whatever he does.

The two have just come home after a long day of training Pokemon, and are sitting on the couch. I am watching them from a distance, fascinated by how humans, especially lovers, interact with each other. The couple are bonding in the most effective way in recorded history- making out- when the phone rings.

_**Tring tring.**_

Blue sighs, extracts herself from Red's arms and walks towards the phone.

_**Tring tring.**_

She picks up a glass of water from the table and reaches out towards the receiver.

_**Tring tri-**_

"Hello?"

"Blue?" asks a shaky voice, constricted with emotion.

A flash of recognition and a smile. "Gary? Hey! Long time, no see! How's your and Leaf's research going on in Sinnoh?"

"Blue, I- I need to tell you something."

A frown. "Gary? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

A choked sob. "It's Leaf- she- she- I think she's…._dead._"

Blue coughs, nearly choking on her water. "W-what?"

Red looks up in concern, walks over to the brunette and makes question marks in the air, gesturing wildly. She swats him away and grips the receiver tightly.

"What the hell do you mean, Gary?"

"We were in Mount Coronet, studying the native Pokemon inhabiting the caves. She had gone alone into one of the shrines, and half an hour later there was a gigantic rock slide in that part of the mountain. Our rescue team has been looking for her, but to no avail." His voice is full of pain.

Blue begins to tremble. "How long has she been missing?"

"Forty hours. Nearly two days."

She tries to blink the tears away, but the treacherous globules of water fill up her eyes and trickle down her cheeks anyway. Red looks extremely confused now, and puts his arm around his girlfriend. She supresses a sob and asks Gary, "Where are you now?"

"In a hospital in Oreburgh City. I was helping out the Rescue Team as well when I slipped and hit my head. That's why they sent me down here. I wanted to keep helping them, but they wouldn't listen." Now his voice is trembling as well, and I am guessing that it would only be moments before he lost his composure.

Wanting to give him some privacy, Blue replies, "I'll- I'll call you back tomorrow then, when you're feeling better." Then, to encourage him, she adds, "Don't worry, they'll find her."

He sounds agonized when he says, "Yeah, I hope so too. Bye." Then he hangs up.

Blue puts the telephone down and turns to Red. He doesn't say anything but his eyes are full of apprehension and he raises his eyebrows with a questioning look on his face.

Blue opens her mouth, and begins to cry.

As her tears drip onto her cheeks and roll down like liquid diamonds, I can't help but wonder why humans attach themselves to each other. It only causes them grief in the end. Even after living in this world for thousands of years, they haven't learned a thing.

Such foolish beings, humans are.

Blue narrates the telephone conversation in between her tears, and Red's eyes widen, and he looks extremely worried.

But….

Is it me or did Red just _smile_ slightly?

Blue doesn't seem to notice her boyfriend's, however slight, grin. Then, as quickly as it had come, the tiny smile vanishes, and it is replaced by a distressed look. He envelopes her in his arms, embracing her tightly, and she buries her head into his chest, sobbing away, his T-shirt becoming slick with tears. He rests his chin on the top of her head and starts swaying slightly, the room echoing with Blue's anguish upon her friend's demise.

I am just about to dismiss Red's smile as being a fallacy on my part, when Red's shoulders suddenly start shaking. Blue thinks that he is shaking because he is crying, and she clutches him tighter, but I can see exactly what is happening.

Red is shaking with _laughter._

It is such an absurd scene, to see two humans locked in a tight embrace, and one is weeping copiously while the other one is laughing for sheer joy- that it makes me chuckle.

Blue seems to realise this after a few seconds, and the instant she sees his mirthful face, her expression turns into one of utter shock, and she pushes him away, exclaiming, "How can you laugh, Red? How can you laugh when one of your friends is probably dead?!"

Red clutches his stomach and continues guffawing. "Sor- sorry," he chuckles, trying to compose himself. "Sorry, I couldn't hold it in any longer."

He then starts making a video call to Gary, with a tear stained and confused Blue by his side. A few moments later, Gary picks up the call, grinning like a Cheshire cat, with a perfectly alive and healthy Leaf next to him.

Blue's mouth forms a small O, and her eyes widen as realisation dawns on her.

"You- you guys were fooling me!" she cries. Her three friends burst into peals of laughter, nodding their assent.

"It was my idea," says Gary proudly.

"And you two agreed?" Blue shrieks, addressing Red and Leaf.

"Well, I wanted to see if you would fall for it," replies Red, suppressing his laughter, his eyes twinkling with ecstasy. "Normally you're the one pulling off all sorts of tricks and pranks. It was nice to be at the other end for once."

Leaf throws her hands up in surrender when Blue glares at her. "Sorry, these two kind of forced me."

"You aren't the kind of girl who can be 'forced' into doing things, Leaf," says Blue, scathingly.

"Oh, but I'm _very _good at _persuading _people, Blue," says Gary, smirking. "I knew _exactly_ what to do to make her agree." At this, Leaf turns scarlet and starts mumbling something unintelligible.

Turning to his girlfriend, Red says thoughtfully, "But I didn't think you'd actually fall for it, Blue. You've always been so wily."

"Oh, everyone knows it was due to my brilliant acting," replies Gary, with an overly smug expression. "I should go act in the movies. I'd be such a huge star."

Red doesn't look impressed. "It wasn't just your work. I acted pretty well too."

Gary snorts. "Yeah, right."

Leaf rolls her eyes as the two boys start bickering, and tactfully decides to intervene in their argument, thus giving Blue time to compose herself. Blue rubs her eyes and wipes the tears off her face, and inhales deeply to steady her breathing. She looks ashamed of herself for falling for something so silly.

The boys' argument ends a few minutes later, and by this time Blue has wiped her tears and managed to wear a somewhat dignified expression. Noticing her friend's recovery, Leaf jokes, "Awww, but I'm so touched, Blue. I didn't know you'd be this grieved if I died!"

Blue smiles, and says, "Well, I've got to pretend to be sad at the funeral. It wouldn't be proper if I looked completely overjoyed in the funeral parlour, which I would be if you ever left me. I've been wanting to get rid of you for years."

Gary sniggers. "Well, you've got a lot of practising to do if you ever want to appear _overjoyed _at Leaf's funeral!"

Red sniggers along with him and replies, "Yeah, look at my t-shirt. It covered in snot! I'll have to wear a waterproof t-shirt at your funeral, Leaf."

All three of them laugh again, and Blue elbows her boyfriend in the ribs indignantly. After a few more quips, the couple say goodbye to Gary and Leaf, and end the call.

Blue pretends to be angry at Red about the prank, but no one can stay angry- or even pretend to be angry- at the cheerful raven haired boy for long; and a few minutes later the couple are back on the couch, with Red's arms wrapped comfortably around Blue's slim form.

There is a comfortable silence as they both lean against each other, their heart beats in sync, when the brunette breaks it by retorting:

"I did NOT wipe my snot on your t-shirt, mister."

* * *

_**A/N- **yeah...I'm not sure how I feel about this story, but it'd be great if you dropped in a review telling me what you felt about it :D_


End file.
